Untitled
by Penguin-Major Nora
Summary: Another Challenge, please r/r, I personaly think it's good...shall we all die? Omigod, Rufus, I stole your title! I didn't think I took a title, but I did. I'm sorry. I think I read it before.. and remembered the title.. Sorry! I'm just calling it "Untitl
1. And When The Dawn Comes

Another Challenge-Help! 

A/N: OK, If I reivewed a fic that was not funny and said LOL, I ment it as a complement. You see, I did not understand what it ment, (laughing out loud), but that it was a complement. So sorry if I screwed that up. 

Lily Potter/Louisa wrote me this one! I am having so much fin with these, e-mail me if you want to have me do a challenge, I will respond with yes or no. If you want me to make you a challenge e-mail me. Charnorse@inkstain.net. Again, I got the idea from blacktears who wrote a very FUNNY challenge fic. 

1. It cannot be humor.   
2. There must be a plot and a plot twist.   
3. You and Dragon cannot be in it.   
5. It must be over five paragraphs, not including the authors note and disclaimer.   
6. The MAIN characters must be Harry, Ron, and Hermione and one other character of your choice.   
7. It must take place at Hogwarts, the Weasleys', Diagon Alley, or Hogsmead.   
8. There must be a midnight scene.   
9. It must take place during 5th year.   
10. No Lee. *Glares at Lily Potter/Louisa* 

Before the Dawn Comes   
a fic where I may put quotes from songs in if I feel like it 

It was the middle of the night, and as usual, Hermione was sitting at a table doing homework. 

"Hermione, go to bed already! It's late! And that's not even due 'till Fridaaaaaya." Harry stifled a yawn. 

"I'm going to bed." Ron said as he threw his books into a bag. 

"Fine, fine, but you just wait, you will be loaded down tomorrow." Hermione said, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Loaded down!" Ron muttered, under his breath, as he and Harry tumbled up the stairs. 

"Going to bed, ickle boys? Do you want a cookie?" Peeves' voice crackled through the corridor. 

"Shh, Peeves, you'll wake everybody up!" said Ron's angry voice. Peeves rushed off. Scowling, they headed back to there dorm. 

Meanwhile, back in the common room, Hermione was doing her Arithmancy homework, given to her that morning, which was due in about three weeks. This was what she was trying to figure out, but she did not actually have the energy, the caffeine just barely was keeping her awake. 

10,895x2921 1/3:   
___________   
81/ 9720843028 

" I don't care, really. I'm going to bed." And she headed off. She was in bed, trying to sleep (the caffeine was taking a loooong time to wear off) when she heard a load scream from the boy's dormitories. She ran down the stairs, ran in, and saw what scared her half to death, but not completely, her heart was beating a mile a minute. The attacer-no-he could not have seen her...could he? Could he have heard her heart beating? Her heavy breathing? She hoped not. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream of rage and fury, and fear. Did she have time to fetch a teacher? Could they survive that long? Or were they already dead? 

A/N to Louisa: Don't worry, Louisa, depending on how you count paragraphs, the whole thing will be five long, I don't no if: 

"Bla bla bla bla bla." Said so-and-so. 

counts as a paragraph. Whatever. *Shrugs* 

A/N II: A cliffhanger! Did that suck? I hope not. I was trying to make it dramatic. If it sucked, flame me. If not, please tell me what you liked and did not like. I will try to improve. I almost went to sleep writing that part about staying up late doing homework! 

Also: Who should be the fourth character? Neville? Not Lee. *Glares at Lily Potter/Louisa* Voldie? Snape? Draco? Dean? Seamus? Cheezball? Lavender? Parvati? Other? Please tell me who! Thanx,

~CharNorse


	2. And When The Dawn Comes

A/N: Err, I hate typing. I hope nobody used a similar title to there fic And if you did, please tell me! Also, I am switching this around, from A/A to Drama. I don't know what to put it in. I could put it in Mystery too. 

Hermione glanced around, thinking, with her brown eyes dashing around, and her mind racing. What to do? What to do? 

Change POV (see if you can figure out who this is!) 

I sat up in bed. I had herd something scream, I just don't know what. I was a light sleeper, and i suppose I was the only one, no one else seemed to be sitting up in bed, wondering what had just happened. I saw Kelly, in the next bed, snoring loudly. I had no idea what to do. I threw caution to the winds and ran down the stairs. I saw Hermione standing there with her eyes all wide and puffy, but did not see in to what was happening. I am very glad I did not, if I had screamed I would have cost us all our lives. 

Hermione's POV 

When I heard this pat-pat-pat on the stairs I had no idea who or what it was, but when it came close to me it looked like it had it's head on fire. I reached into my pocket for my wand when I realized nothing was there. The thing was close, it was coming at me, but when it came into site I saw it was just Ginny with her hair all messed up. I could have laughed with relief, but instead hissed in her ear. 

"Go get our wands. Now. Hurry." 

A saw her dash up the stairs again, and hid behind the door frame again, defenseless, and prayed that nothing would come through that door. I knew that lives depended on me. 

Ginny's POV 

I don't remember much what happened there. I just remember grabbing the wands and giving them to Hermione. She handed mine to me and told me to go and tell Professor McGonnagle what happened. She disagreed into Ron, Harry, Neville, Dean and Seamus's dorm, and I flew off to tell McGonnagle. 


	3. And When The Dawn Comes

A/N: I wrote this durring passing periods. Whoopie. 

And When The Dawn Comes III 

Hermione's POV 

I knew that I had to do something, and fast. After Ginny handed me my wand, I was very glad I had read so much and paid attention in class. I knew exactly what to do. After she went off to tell McGonnagle, I advanced into the room. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I knew that four people's lives were in my hands. Seamus was sprawled on the floor, apparently dead, and Neville was hiding under his bed. And Dean was sitting on his bed with his fists clenched and hi face red with anger. Harry was backed up against the wall closest to me, but You-Know-Who had cornered Ron against the wall. Flitwick had told us about a new spell the other day. It pushed your opponent on the wall and pinned his wand to his side. Harry and I had somewhat mastered it, Ron had been in the hospital wing that day because he found his old wand from second year and it exploded. His nose was blown in. 

I glanced at Harry. He seemed to know what we were going to do. I sure hoped he did. But You-Know-Who was quicker. 

"Avastra Kedavra." 

Harry's POV 

I saw my best friend fall to the ground in a heap. It's very unnerving. Hermione and I drew our wands. 

"Mantiquin." we said. 

Voldemort was against the wall with his hands pinned to his side. His wand fell to the floor and rolled toward us. 

Hermione's POV 

Harry kept his wand pointed at You-Know-Who. I grabbed You-Know-Who's wand. I went up to Ron and checked for a heartbeat. There still was one. For him, there was hope. I conjured up a stretcher and magiced him onto it. The stretcher headed for the hospital wing. 

Ginny's POV 

I was scared. My brother was trapped in a room with the Dark Lord. My friend was going in there. And the boy who lived may not any more. What if they all died? What if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named took over Hogwarts? What if Harry died? What if Ron died? What if Hermione died? Were they already dead? What if Dumbledore died? What if Griffondor tower fell down? What if Hogwarts caved in? What if what if what if.... I was paranoid. I was paranoid and I could not calm down. I was paranoid for a damn good reason, but what ifs still chased each other around my brain and when I realized that I had bit my nails down to stubs and was chewing on my fingers, I was trying to get a grip on myself, but for some reason I could not get the thought of another balisk eating up my brother out of my mind. Or Riddle's voice. _The Chamber Of Secrets Has Been Opened_. He made me write that. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the fic but the plot and the wording. 


	4. And When The Dawn Comes

And When The Dawn Comes IV 

Harry's POV 

My head was spinning from the events before me. So was my stomach. I had Voldemort's wand. It seemed a lot similar to mine. I snapped it in half and threw the pieces out the window. I did not know if breaking his wand would help, but I was willing to try anything. And the dawn would come soon. 

Hermione's POV 

After Harry snapped the wand, I had a feeling that it was over. My heart started to slow down. But Voldemort somehow got a wand. He somehow got the power of something, and that power hit me straight on in the stomach. I fell over. That was when I blacked out. 

Dean's POV 

I was ready for revenge. Somehow this evil Thing had killed my best friend, hospitalized Ron Weasley, and knocked out Hermione Granger. I did not know why, but I ripped the poster of the West Ham soccer team off the wall and threw it over his head. He could not see, so Harry grabbed his wand. It was Neville's. I threw it to him and the three of us in the room said in unison. 

"Stupify." 

He was stunned, and that was when Dumbledore ran in. He checked for a pulse, then magiced him into a stretcher and told me to take him to Madam Pomfrey. And to tell her to stay awake, there may be more people on the way. 

Ginny's POV 

I saw Dumbledore coming. I showed him what dorm all the chaos was in. And I lead Hermione to the hospital wing. 

Hermione's POV 

When I woke up, it was morning. I was in the hospital wing, and I when I stirred Madame Pomfrey came in and opened the curtains. She was looking grim when she asked if I wanted breakfast. I passed, but drank the tea quickly. I looked into the bed next to me and saw that Ron was in it. I asked Madame Pomfrey if he would be all right. 

"He'll survive." she said. But what I really wanted to know was what else happened. What happened after I blacked out. And who else was alive. 

**OK, that's it. Sorry that was short. Erm-If you have any ideas, please tell me! Who should die? Who should live? Remember, Seamus does not have to be dead. But the others could die. I will try to end it in part V. Please help, or [e-mail me.][1]******

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothin'. So if you sue me you will just get the $3 me and CokeIzzy made selling pur-dy blueberry muffins to peeps on Saturday.******

**Signing off,******

**CharNorse and The Dragonfly, who has helped me a lot in writing this fic, being a muse...**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** **__**

**_Review! Now! Go on! Hurry up!_**

   [1]: mailto: CharNorse@inkstain.net



End file.
